


Nothing can go wrong. Right?

by CryingBluejay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack chapters maybe, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fuck tagging, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Maybe in another book, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shipping minors is a no no, Skeppy is diamond man, Slow Updates, Tags Are Fun, Techno gets forced to join the muffinteers, Techno is blood god, Techno just wants a peaceful life, Technoblade with long hair supremacy, These tags are getting out of hand sorry bye I'll stop now, Tommy and tubbo are also in this, Why Did I Write This?, With the power of gay these tags are getting out of hand, also he hears voices/chat, don't know how to write angst, dream bites his arms for no reason, im hungry, just fluff, maybe not, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, no promises, sleep is for the weak, updates will be coming next week or next next week, we dont ship minors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingBluejay/pseuds/CryingBluejay
Summary: Technoblade works at a cafè trying to have the most normal life, except he's part pigling, He got the ears, the tail, and the tusk.: Insert fresh prince of bel-air theme song playing in the background:his life gets screwed over by a forest god, a lava iron golem, a colorblind angle, and a half enderman half demon.OrTechno is forced to join the three muffinteers
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 17





	1. Ah, not a chapter.

Oh hi! This isn't a chapter. I just want to say, I do not proofread most of my chapters so if you see something that doesn't look right just bare with me.


	2. Bee's, Flowers, and more bee's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo just talk for the first chapter Also old vines are in here,,

"Hello I'm tubbo with a B and I've been loving insects my whole entire life,"

"Hold up where?"

"Hmm?"

"wheres the b?"

Happy gasp "There's a bee?!"

_______

"How many bees are in the world?"

"There are Two trillion bees"

"How many die each day?"

"around 800 to about 1200"

"Lord, If you know this much about bee's what about math?"

"Can't help you with that Tommy,"

_______

Loud munching sounds "Wanna try a honeycomb?"

"No,"

"Why!"

"No,"

"then you're not meeting the queen"

"Never mind! Give me that honeycomb!"

"hehehehe" Evil child laughing.

_______

A grown-up passes the two boys saying "And they were roommates"

Giggling "AnD tHEy WeRE ROoMmATeS"

The blond starts laughing

_______

"Kiss one another?"

"Hug one another!"

" **DIE FOR EACH OTHER!** "

The blond backs away from the bee boy.

_______

"You better watch out,"

"You better watch out,"

"You better watch out!"

" **You better watch out!"** They both chant while chasing a poor little 5-year-old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw look at them,, So nice,,


End file.
